Encounters, Choices, Decisions, Regrets
by cvprincess2388
Summary: This is the story of one specific man who had fallen in love with another. He had to make many choices before meeting him, but it was these choices he had made. And now he might regret it in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**December, **_**unknown day, **_**1986:**

"Madam Angela, please come here! I found this baby outside… it doesn't look like it's moving…" The young but fully figured redhead shouted.

"Move aside, Cecilia, let me see. It's moving you dimwit. The child is just sleeping. Oh! It's a boy, and a fine one at that." Madam Angela ordered while holding the swaddled child in her arms.

"Can we keep him?! Can we keep him?!" Cecilia questioned bouncing in the air as if she had just found an abandoned animal.

"Yes. I have always wanted to have a son, he will bring this home together; I will name him…Levi." Madam cooed, as she spun around to re-enter her large estate.

**April 20****th****, 1999:**

**8:49 pm:**

"Levi dear, can you get me my red lipstick? That bastard Mr. Browning is calling for me..." Cecilia called as she fixed her hair into a seductive up-do.

"Yes, sister. It is in the room you were last in, right?" Levi asked, taking a brief intermission from his mopping, stopping to help out Cecilia get ready for her customer, "Here"

"Urgh, that bastard's breath smells like death and trolls man… '_Your hair is so beautiful' _he says… '_It matches your lipstick…can I have a taste?' _ARGK! Makes me sick! When will Madam kick that slug out!" Cecilia growled as she smeared the lipstick on her plump lips.

_Mr. Browning… huh. That shit left such a big mess when he left the room it was disgusting. I hope Madam will make him leave. I feel bad for you, sister. He only wants you and no one else._

"Wish me luck!" Cecilia beamed as she shot up from her chair and marched out of the room.

"I will take my leave now, sister. Good luck." Levi smirked as he followed her out of dressing room.

**9:27 pm:**

"Madam, I finished with the cleaning. What would you like me to do next?" Levi inquired, hushing his voice as he stood outside of Madam Angela's master bedroom, hoping that he hadn't been intruding.

"Ah, yes, Levi. Come in." The woman's voice had beckoned from inside.

As Levi entered her room, she took off her glasses, placed them on the desk she was sitting at and looked up to meet his gaze.

_She is still doing those bills… Didn't she tell me that everything was fine with the expenses?_

"As you know, this house is going through some tough times and is running out of options…" Madam Angela brought up, "And already at your age, you have seen things that a normal 15 year-old should never have seen…"

_Well that is true…seen shit, dicks, blood, fights, sex, loan sharks, and my dead sisters that were left on the streets… I have been around the block._

"…And I am getting older, and not as quick as I used to be when it came to my trade… more people are getting in through these doors that shouldn't be here. And you know what I mean Levi…."

_Yea, you do seem to be fading, lady. Yea, like that dude Mr. Adkins… He almost bit off Iris' finger… that crazy ass bastard was on something…I swear._

"…But let me get straight to the shitting point. I might close down this brothel and do something else for the ending act of my life." Madam Angela concluded.

_Whoa. That took me by surprise…_ _heh; you were the woman who made my mouth so vulgar even though I dare not curse in front of you…your way too... scary to risk that._

"But closing the brothel? Why would you do that when the sisters don't have any other home besides this? If not this home, they could get into some nasty business… When are you going to tell the others?" Levi explained biting back his tongue not to say anything vulgar.

"Moron. I said '_I might'_ close down this place. The words 'I am' never came out of my mouth. Do not change my words on me Levi. And if I were to close down this old place, I have taught my daughters everything I have taught myself that made me do my damnedest to survive as long as I did. I trust that those girls; _and also you, _will be fine." The older woman had explained. "But, that's all I wanted to chat with you, Levi. You can leave me now."

"Yes, Madam. Have a nice night." Levi mused as he chuckled in his head about the image of his motherly-figure kicking ass.

When Levi left Madam's room, he came across an agape door that had shown to him his sister Isabella being crushed by this lumpy figure as the shape tried to penetrate his sister.

_Looks like the shit-man can't find his shit. Revolting…_

Levi then shut the door to Isabella's private room as she dealt with her customer. As he was walking down the hallways he had found a trail of sweat and semen that led into the public bathroom. 

_Are you fucking kidding? I just cleaned this damn floor… Nasty ass swine… Eh…he is still in the bathroom…. I will just wait here… Well hello there, bitch; did you have a nice time? It's so nice that you went to visit your relatives._

**10:34 pm:**

"L-levi…ah…please…" Cecilia moaned, "Take these heels off of me…they hurt~"

"Yes, sister… And your dress too? Even though its already falling off your body…couldn't that man re-dress you properly? Or was he too busy jacking off unsuccessfully?" Levi bit.

"Ah, please…I can't take that disgusting thing anymore. I need a real man! Ah, thank you Levi…" Cecilia piped as she hopped onto her own bed, half naked, "Do me a favor and turn off the light when you leave?"

_You won't find a real man any where close to this place, sister…._

"What about bathing, Cecilia." Levi mentioned as he neatly placed and folded her clothes onto her dresser.

"Hahaha~, you don't have to worry! That man didn't lay a figure on me! All he wanted to do was '_talk'_, and hell! If you fork over the money first, I will be happy to talk to you 'till this mouth falls off! Ha! He is such a pussy. But I am not complaining…" Cecilia yawned as she shifted her position to be comfortably placed underneath her blankets.

_What a relief… Ew, that means that he is going to come back for more soon…_

"Good night, sister." Levi sighed.

"Night squirt." Cecilia replied.

**June 5****th**** 2003:**

**12:04 pm:**

"Hey Levi! Come down from there, you can wash the window's later!" Cecilia shouted up to Levi, who was on a flimsy ladder trying to wash the grime off of the windowpanes.

_Someone needs to clean this house…. And you guys don't do shit… Hold on; give me a second. It's a long way down you know…. and I don't want to slip, fall, and break my ass._

"What is it Cecilia?" Levi had asked, slightly annoyed because she had interrupted his cleaning mode.

"I just wanted to see you again, Richard is treating me fine…so you don't have to worry…" Cecilia reassured, a little over a year had passed since someone proposed to her, '_He was a real man' _She had purred as she stared doe eyed out the window.

_I did worry…because your last customer beat you to a bloody pulp when you refused to do BDSM with him…. And then out of nowhere he proposed to you? If that doesn't sound strange to you…then I wonder if feces on a plate would look like fine dining to you…_

"I am not worried. He seems like a nice man," Levi lied, trying to protect his older sister's smile, "What did you bring for me?" Levi spotted the brown bag Cecilia had tried to hide behind her back.

"Well~ I got you these! I know your 18th birthday is coming up soon, and I wanted to give you this before I leave again…" Cecilia chirped as she pulled out a switchblade and silken white cravat, "I thought you might have liked the tie, and I needed to give you a weapon, because young handsome men like you are starting to be attacked in this area…It wasn't like this when I was your age…Everyone just came here to bang and nothing else, now they are banging, snorting, and killing."

"You got that right, sister… How are you by the way? Are you shitting regularly?" Levi questioned jokingly.

"Geez, Levi…My stool is dandy. And I am going fine. The in-laws are scary as hell though. You are going to be an uncle by the way. " Levi's sister quickly added, grinning.

Levi twitched. He never would have thought that he would have a younger relative. None of his sisters had children, because of their trade, and Cecilia was the only one that got out of the loop.

"How many months are you?" Levi asked after taking his gifts that his sister had given him.

"I am going on my fifth month, even though it doesn't look like it… It's a boy you know?" Cecilia smiled as she touched her stomach, humming a lullaby.

_I am going to be an uncle, huh? Neat. He better not be a little shit. Should I teach him what I was taught?_

**October 9****th**** 2003:**

**5:44 pm:**

_Damn, it's raining like crazy… need to clean this bloodstain… I can't believe she bit it that hard…. Oh, the phone._

"Hello, what do you want?" Levi growled thought the phone, hoping it would be scary enough for the caller to look for a new brothel.

"ah…a man's voice… is this Levi?" The caller asked.

"And who the hell might you be, caller? I am not in this trade...you know." Levi commented listening to the reply that the man had to say.

_Rain? Is this fool outside on a day like this? Why is he so out of breath…oh, please don't tell me this man is fiddling with his friend… Nasty pervert._

"…. It's Richard…Cecilia's fiancée…um…c-can you put Madam Angela on the phone?" Richard stuttered.

_Strange guy… why does he want Madam? He better not be cheating on my sister. I will chop his dick off._

"Yes? Richard? What is it?" Madam Angela had said in the sweetest, yet sickening tone.

_Dammit, I wanted to hear…_

Suddenly the Madam dropped the phone to have a look of utter terror on her face as she slowly cranked her head to stare at Levi blankly.

"Levi… Go get my coat. You are coming too… GIRLS! I AM GOING OUT FOR A MOMENT! DON'T LET ANYONE IN. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Madam had ordered to both parties.

Levi had returned to give Madam's her coat while putting on his as they walked out the door. Levi undid the umbrella as they both walked side by side.

"Madam, where are we going?" Levi asked quietly, hoping that Madam wouldn't slap him across the head for saying a '_moronic question'_ as she had once said.

"To see Cecilia." Madam Angela simply replied.

**11:57 pm:**

It had taken a long time before they had reached Richard's estate. Once they rung the doorbell a disgruntled man that reeked of alcohol came out to meet them, it was Richard.

"Ah, welcome you two…this way…this way…" Richard had directed them as the two guests followed him.

_Why the fuck is it so dark in here? Is this man a bat? Sure looked like one…._

"Um…she is in this room…I'm sorry…" Richard grimaced as he got down on the floor into a groveling position.

_Huh?_

Levi's heart almost gave up on him as he turned his gaze towards the living room, where Cecilia laid, dead. But then this sorrow in Levi's chest was filled with heat, pure anger as he almost went to beat out the dormant shit inside of the fiancée. He began to stalk forward, adding a wicker step to the previously as he sped closer to the groveling man.

"Enough, Levi." Madam Angela commanded as she swung out her arm to physically stop the anguished and blood thirsty young man. The whole room fell silent for only the sound of pounding rain was heard until the fiancée had spoke.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! IT WAS JUST…HER VOICE! SHE KEPT ON NAGGING AND NAGGING ABOUT HER STOMACH AND HOW IT HURT! I HAD JUST GOTTEN BACK FROM WORK, AND I ONLY WANTED A DRINK! A SIP! BUT NO, SHE TOLD ME NOT TO DRINK, AND TO TAKE HER TO HE HOSPITAL…. SHE GRABBED ME FIRST! SO I PUSHED HER AWAY! I DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD FALL FROM A SMALL BRUSH OF THE SHOULDER! I thought she was just playing with me, just to have fun, so I left her there so I could get a drink…but when I came back into the room…. She was still like that! So I went to check if she was breathing…but…there was nothing…" Richard sobbed as he crawled to grasp Madam Angela's dress hem.

"_Get off of me you sniffling cunt_. Don't you dare touch me with those dirtied hands of yours. _**Filth**__._" Madam Angela hissed, kicking him away with her foot as she stepped on his head with her sharp, blood red stiletto. The whole room felt to have gotten several degrees colder when Madam began to speak, and frankly Levi began to get goose bumps.

"I-I'll do anything! Just don't tell! I wont tell anyone! Do you want money? I will give you money! I won't spit a word of this transaction, it would be like Cecilia was still alive!" Richard desperately whined.

"What? My connection with you ended when that girl over there drew her last breath. Who are you anyways? Is that my daughter over there lying dead, hey Levi, did this stranger kill my beloved daughter?" Madam asked as she barely turned her head to look at Levi out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, Madam." Levi replied, gulping down on a clot of saliva.

_She is going back to her old sadistic personality…_

"Oh, damn; well there you have it…what is your name sir?"

"Madam, you already kno- OUCH! JESUS! RICHARD! IT'S RICHARD!" The fiancé squealed as the pressure of the stiletto heel dug into his temple making blood leak.

"Hm, so Richard… do you know what I like?" Madam Angela had purred.

"W-what?" Richard shivered.

"The colour red…and these shoes. My daughter, Cecilia, gave them to me. These red stilettos. Cute right?" The Madam had muttered, as she was reaching in her coat for something, "Look, this is a picture, of her when she had turned 5 years-old. She was a doll. I came across her in the alley half starved and abandoned. All my children were like her case. But she was the pure light in our home, she made it seem as if it wasn't too bad to be doing our sort of trade… And now she is dead. Gone. No more. And that is because of you, _Richard." _Madam chortled, as the pressure of the stiletto oh his head began to slowly increase.

"Please! Oh please don't kill me!" Richard begged, as he began to piss himself.

"Kill him." Levi craved, "This man _needs_ to die."

"Ah, did you hear that Richie? My only son, said to kill you! I am a generous mother. So. I. Will. Comply." Madam Angela smiled demonically. Yet the smile seemed so angelic.

_Crack_.

"Ah, Levi. Be a dear, and carry your sister." Madam voiced, as he lifted her foot out of the still gargling man and wiped her heel clean by using the mans clothed back. "We will give her a funeral. Sunflowers. We need to get sunflowers, those were her favorite."

"Yes, Madam." Levi obeyed.

_I guess I can't be an uncle anymore. If she were to name him…what would it have been? Ben. She loved that name… Maybe if I had made the choice not to let her go, she would have still been alive. I have already seen dead people, and people being killed right in front of me, but this is different. Her once porcelain skin was turning purple, her once massive stomach was deflated and deformed, her once fiery red hair was a dull matted colour, her eyes were no more. They had caved into her beautiful face, her smile wasn't there…nor will it ever be… _

Touching his necktie, Levi then picked up her most beloved sister and then exited the dead mans house with the Madam. Maybe Levi's love for his sister was more than a simple family love, but no one would know; because after that day, Levi had become solitary, not opening his heart to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**February 18****th****, 2005:**

**1:46 am:**

_Shit… he didn't have to hit that hard, dammit. All I did was slip some chips under my sleeve…a man's gotta eat…_

Levi turned twenty, or to what Madam Angela had estimated when she first picked him from the streets, and he was getting into the underground business. It had been about two years since Cecilia's death, and about one and a half years since Madam Angela was sentenced to life in prison for manslaughter. The only reason why Levi wasn't in prison as well was because Madam had made an alibi for Levi in order to slip past the police. Now that Madam Angela was locked up, the brothel that Levi and his sisters had called home was shut down. Levi knew where every single one of his sisters were, and he protected them behind the shadows. Starting a new chapter of his life, Levi had become a personal bodyguard for a notorious mobster by the name of The Rifleman Joey; or Jo-Jo for short. Jo-Jo was an average build man with greying black hair, it was claimed that he was shot by a rifle pointblank and survived because it was lodged right in his rib. On his spare time he gambled, making Levi's name known as Slick in some casinos.

"Hello? Levi here. I'm busy now, call another time." Levi informed.

"Levi, it's me. I'm being targeted again. I know it's your day off, but I'll pay you extra… " A gruff Italian voice had said.

"Ah, Jo-Jo… who did you fuck with this time? You're not good at choosing allies. One day it's going to be shit that you can't plunge. " Levi leered.

"Shut up Levi, come here now, I'm on 7th avenue, in the brick building." Jo-Jo ordered.

"Yes, yes… On my very way as we speak~ It would suck if you died, you give me such good food." Levi remarked as he trotted at a quickening pace towards 7th avenue. He was already close, since there had been a chain of casinos that were the hotspots for jackpots.

**1:52 am:**

"Hey Jo-Jo, I'm here…" Levi called as he walked up the staircase to where Jo-Jo normally hid and opened the door adjacent to here he had ascended, "Jo-Jo?"

"L-Levi… Save meee~" Jo-Jo whimpered as he stood in a choke-hold position at gunpoint by a anorexic looking man.

"…Sir? Are you okay? Do you need to take a shit? Your shaking like a Chihuahua…But you look all skin and bones, even less… dam boy." Levi observed, as he was still utterly worried about the condition of the man instead of his own benefactor.

"SHUT UP! I was born like this! And I am fabulous! I never shit!" The Chihuahua man shouted.

"…oh…kay…" Levi sighed, "Put down the gun before you hurt yourself, okay shitty-poo-poo?"

"Never! Not until I get my money back!" Shitty Poo-Poo Chihuahua man screeched. When he had uttered the word of retaliation, it was when Levi shot forward, grabbed the man's frail wrist, twisted it forwards and watched the terribly skinny man fall to the floor deeming him unconscious.

_I swear I heard a rattle he he fell down… Easy prey to attack…And I'm getting paid extra…fuck yes._

"Ah~ thank you Levi! Here is your pay…" Jo-Jo took out his checkbook, that he always had on his person, and wrote a bill for 1,000 dollars, "What would I do without you?"

"Much obliged. As long as you pay me, I am glad to help. Though, without me…you would have been dead and in pieces. ." Levi answered, "Well goodbye then."

"Leaving so soon? Can you at least take him too?" Jo-Jo asked.

"Pay me." Levi replied, having his hand outstretched as he neatly placed the check in his coat pocket.

"Good lord, I am going to go bankrupt with the likes of you…" Jo-Jo muttered under his breath as he gave the grey-eyed man another check for 200 dollars.

**May 30****th****, 2005:**

**8:12 pm:**

_Who the hell am I supposed to believe? They both reek like shit… And both of their hearts are tainted by the pollution of the underground trade… I might not be so different either… Make a choice Levi… Kill him? Or let him live?_

"LEVI! Don't listen to this man! I would never try to rape one of your sisters! Trust me! A-ask Annabelle herself! She and the others will tell you!" Jo-Jo cried as he was caught in the middle of a sticky situation.

A man by the name of Jamison had earlier accused Jo-Jo of battery and rape of thirteen of Levi's sisters. Jamison was a tall and somewhat muscular mid-thirties aged man that had a face of the KFC guy, Colonel Sanders, but a younger version. They had never came to Levi because they were threatened by Jo-Jo that he would blow bloody holes through their heads if they had ever bleated a word from their mouths. Or so Jamison had told Levi.

" Jo-Jo… even if you are telling the truth… then why is it that you seem to know my older sisters personal name then?" Levi queried. Walking closer to the now still Jo-Jo.

"Tch…Fuck you bastard. How am I supposed to know those were your sisters? Or is everyone in those whorehouses your _sisters_? Could it be you're a fucking whore too? Wow, I never knew you swung that way… I should have taken more advantage of you. _I bet you have a nice ass._" Jo-Jo seethed.

_Should I kill him? Or…let him go? Cecilia…what should I do…._

"Kill him." Jamison uttered as his voice then changed to a bloodcurdling shout, "KILL HIM NOW!"

Levi's body moved without consent. He flashed out of his switchblade as he ran up to swiftly parry around Jo-Jo, held his neck, and slashed his throat.

_Splat_

"AGHKaaasggsss…" Jo-Jo gargled painfully as he struggled to breathe, then finally drawing his last breath as his own blood blanketed him for his eternal sleep.

_It's warm…this smell…I like it… Cecilia, I make the right choice right? His… voice commanded me, and when he did, I obeyed. Should, I follow him?_

"Yes," answered Jamison, as he came up to wipe the blood off of Levi, "You have made the right choice. Join me Levi, and I will sharpen your skills. Will you come with me?"

_I hope this is the right choice…_

"…Yes." Levi replied.

"I will train you to be a fine assassin, Levi…" Jamison soothed as he wrapped his arms around to embrace the bloodied young man.

_Assassin, huh? Has a nice ring to it…assassin._

Levi had felt a pang of regret as he made his decision, but decided to ignore it as he had pushed Jamison away and began to walk into the aging night. From this point on, he had begun his training to become an expert killing machine that no man could ever hope to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Act, Trust no one, Feel nothing._

Was the mantra that sang in Levi's head as he remembered his past choices, and what it had led to.

**May 1****st**** 2006:**

**11:21 am:**

"Levi, your test is about to begin." Jamison had directed, he was sitting in the middle of an empty wide floored room that seemed a little too suspicious, "You will be blindfolded, and you must let your other senses figure out where things are in relation to your body…be careful."

"Yes, sir." Levi spoke as he stepped into the room after he had been given a blindfold by one of his assassin-mates.

"Begin." Announced the solemn man.

_Ah, okay… So he wants me to keep this shit up until he says so… 'sense,' he says….got it, got it. Eh~ …_ _make my movements silent… breathe…relax…sense…THERE!_

At that split second Levi had just dodged someone's sword.

_Oi, he never said anything about fighting someone unarmed… this bastard. Ouch! FUCK! Urgh…. Got to get serious…or the old man really will have that guy kill me._

Strangely Levi could generate a certain presence about him when the time was right, and today he had been especially lucky.

_Left…he is approaching. He is one noisy shit, dam. Turn right… and now he will be in front of you Levi…there you go Jump up over him…Use his shoulders as a balance…NOW!_

When Levi signaled himself to attack the sword wielding man as he flipped over the man, he had swiftly reversed around to capture the man in a chokehold where he precisely dislocated the man's spine leaving him limp.

_It's not over yet…the man still hasn't said anything…Shit…what the fuck stabbed me on the leg? A throwing knife? OW! Again? You gotta be shitting me… Am I supposed to dodge these now? Ouch! Ha… I guess so…_

**12:34 pm:**

Bloodied, battered and bruised Levi had finally finished his long test. With success, Jamison had praised him for becoming an assassin. Even before his test, Levi was burdened with learning how to cope with pain, become quieter than a cat, go though stamina as well as strength training and learn to handle any type of weapon imaginable, even if it wasn't a weapon, he would be able to kill a man with it.

"Now, you may live with me in the main country house, or you can go into the city where my penthouse is." Jamison explained, as he was showing what the buildings had looked like, "Either one you pick, I will still be able to contact you, so don't be frightened, Levi."

_Who the hell is frightened? You pervert._

"I'll pick the penthouse, I like the city. It's nostalgic." Levi said, already pissed off by Jamison who was caressing his shoulders.

_The farther away from you… Filthy shit. Why the hell is this man touching me? He isn't getting anything from me, so I don't know why he is even trying._

"Yea, so I'll go pack up now, Jamison. You can stay here; you look like you need to throw up why don't you lock yourself in the bathroom." Levi urged, shrugging away from Jamison for the second time today.

"Ahahahah! Levi! I am not sick! How silly of you!" Jamison boomed as he slapped Levi's bottom.

"…. Oh, too _bad. It's a shame you aren't sick…" _Levi said clenching his teeth before he said anything vulgar that might actually upset the man. He then walked away to start his moving.

**August 2****nd****, 2006:**

**1:56 pm:**

Levi received his first assassination mission; which was to kill the CEO of Lawnsdale Corp, Donar Priam. It was also his first undercover mission to boot. His undercover name was Gregory Wellsburg, and he was the heir to a fashion industry that was supporting Donar. The only way to terminate this man was to go to the annual corporation soirée. It had the richest of the rich there, so Levi had to dress to impress. He had used the money that Jamison sends him weekly to go online shopping, since he hated going into shopping malls and walking endlessly. He had bought a black tuxedo piece, with white vest that had metal buttons, a white dress shirt, black alligator shoes and his silk cravat that Cecilia had given him. Once he had gotten dressed he had used beeswax to slick back the top of his hair in order to reveal a seductively suave undercut.

_Alright now, Time to be on my way._

Levi then left his penthouse soon after he had grabbed his favorite tools.

**8:00 pm:**

_It oozes money in here… my type of place. I wonder if they all wipe their asses with Benjamin's._

As Levi walked into the grand ballroom where the party was taking place, he stood at the entrance as he took in the scenery of the soirée. Inside the huge room was filled with white clothed round tables that had various amounts of finger foods ready for the taking. The flooring was a fancy European styled rug that had different golden trips looping around it. The walls were a crème colour that had murals of roman gods and fancy looking naked people. On the ceiling were six chandeliers that hung parallel to its partner.

_Dam, now those are some big ass lights… Hm, I guess before I kill the guy, I could eat something; it's free anyways._

As Levi circled around the food tables, many people had tried to approach this dashing young man but failed as he scurried to the next food table. One girl in particular was feeling extra lonely because she was ditched; so she went down to sit in a couch. Once Levi had gotten his food, he had gone to sit in the couch as well. Then suddenly, out of nowhere the girl had started to cry, making Levi very aggravated, for he wanted to eat in peace.

"What is wrong with you?" Levi asked, nicely, trying to keep his character. "Are you hungry? You must be hungry. People cry when they're hungry. But I will not share with you."

"UWAHHHH, he-he dumped meeeee!" The girl wailed, as her mascara ran down her face.

_Raccoon, that's a raccoon right? … must keep back the urge to wipe her nasty face…_

"Um, may I ask who dumped you?" Levi questioned.

_Make it quick, chick you are cutting into my time._

"Donar! He left with this chick! And he told me-me not to look for him! AM I TOO CLINGY TO YOU?! HUH?" The girl bellowed as she grabbed Levi's tux.

_This bitch is crazy. Wait, but…did raccoon eyes, just say 'Donar'?_

"Who dumped you again? I can help you; my name is Gregory." Levi cooed as he put his hand on her back, trying his god best to make her feel better.

"It was Donar! You know, the CEO guy? Everyone should know him…At least I thought I knew him!" The girl cried as she took out a handkerchief and blew her snotty nose.

_Ew. But, Raccoon Mc. Snotty just gave me my target! Bingo~_

"Would you like me to comfort you?" Levi smiled as he took out an antibacterial wet nap and wiped the mascara off her face, "Much prettier."

"W-hy…thank you…Gregory…" the girl blushed as she squirmed in her dress.

_Eh, I already got her that quick? No fun…_

"Come, let's go somewhere private, darling… What about your home? If your significant other finds us, wouldn't that be amusing?" Levi whispered as he leaned into the girl's ear.

"U-un!" stammered the girl, now donning a bright red face.

_And, now it's my win. Wait for me, Donar…_

**9:30 pm:**

"Uhgn, G-grego…no…not there please!" The girl, whose name had been Kate, whimpered.

"Oh? Here?" Levi breathed as he licked Kate's neck giving her a 'love' bite, "Or maybe here? No, no, no…it has to be here."

Levi trailed down the now naked girls body giving her kisses everywhere, rendering her prey to Levi's game.

"Or could it be, you would want me to do this to you too?" Levi chuckled as he slid his hands in-between the now panting girls thighs.

_Disgusting. This makes me want to barf…_

"Un! Gregory! Yes! Yes! Please! I want, I want you! I don't care for that man anymore, just-just let me feel you! I'll do anything!" Kate moaned and she tried to grinding against the man's hand.

… _Guess it's time to blow cover…_

"Oh really?" Levi hummed, "Then, tell me where Donar was heading to."

Levi had pressed a blade to Kate's throat making a small incision on the girl's pale neck. This left poor Kate in shock.

"Gregory? What is this? You lied to me?" Kate shivered as she began to produce tears.

"Ah, well, yes." Levi answered curtly.

"Am I this bad with men?" Kate muttered to herself.

"Yea, you are." Levi pointed out; pressing the knife deeper into the lady's throat, "Now let me hear the shit I came here for."

"…I don't know where he is…but he was heading towards a love hotel on the main street with that chick… I swear I saw a fucking man in her." Kate cursed, "Um…are you going to let me live?"

"…Cheer up, fuckface…" Levi assured; leaning closer to Kate, "At least you won't have to suffer living forever alone. Bye now."

_Slit_

"ERcgk no….Gre…" Kate frothed as the blood filled her mouth and slid down her quivering lips. She then went limp, still grasping onto Levi's arm. Never to love any other man again. It wasn't like the last time Levi had killed someone with a blade, this time, the cut was perfectly straight not jagged, as if performed by a surgeon. Nothing out of place on the lady's body, except for the slit on her neck that still bubbled blood.

_Such a whiney lady… And absolutely disgusting… Jesus, I think I might need to wash my hands and mouth in bleach… So now I have to go to a love hotel… But, Donar, I'm on my way… Hope you won't jack off too quick now. You're going to need to savor that one last bang of yours…._

**10:20 pm:**

'_Fantasies', wow what a nice name… What is the man's room number? Should I just barge in on everyone? No, no, that's indecent. Let me just go and ask the pretty little lady at the front desk._

"Hello there, is your partner going to come in shortly?" The female clerk asked.

"Oh, uh…well my partner…or should I say partners are already here…um, one of their names is Donar? He came here right?" Levi questioned.

"Ah! Oh yes, they are in room 369; if they locked the door, here is a key. Have a nice time" the lady smiled, handing Levi the key.

"Thanks honey." Levi replied.

**10:25 pm:**

"Surprise motherfucker... " Levi announced as he barged into the room, seeing the woman giving Donar a hand job, "You might want to use rubber gloves when you do that…"

Suddenly the woman had stopped her erotic action and screamed. Donar was just sitting still with his mouth agape.

"…I heard he has an infection…" Levi whispered to the girl. He tried to pretended to be a gossiping housewife, "Well that's what Kate said, but don't blame the messenger!"

"Who the hell are you?" Donar demanded.

"Ah, well my employer wanted you to die…nothing more, nothing less." Levi shrugged, walking closer to the couple in the covers.

"Y-you want money?" Donar stuttered, "I can give you as much as you want!"

"I would say yes…" Levi sighed, "But, sadly, I just like this job way too much, and my pay good, and I get free food. So. No."

"Do you want woman?" Donar shook. Throwing the woman in front of him, shielding his body from the gun that Levi had just taken out, "H-ere, have her! She is good! Virgin too!"

"No, and ew no…she isn't my type, sorry." Levi apologized sarcastically giving a slight bow as he arose to look up to the man sweating, like he was in hell, "Well I spent too much time playing with my catch…. Time to die."

"WAIT! **WAIT!** Have merc-" Donar quacked.

_Bam_

"Ah, sorry what did you say?" Levi pondered as he fixed his tie, which was out of place, "Nothing? Okay."

Turning to the girl, who was literally pissing her pants unable to utter a word, he then smiled at her as if it was a bid farewell.

_Bam_

Closing the door to the room after cleaning himself in the hotel's shower, Levi then stalked away into the city. Awaiting his next order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**January 8****th**** 2014:**

**5:49 pm:**

"Levi, your new assignment is to kill this lad and bring me his head." Jamison told Levi, as he presented a candid photo of this youthful looking man who was eating a hamburger.

_Now he has a cute face, I gotta give him that…_

"But why is head? I thought you were always too classy for that, master." Levi jested as he crossed his legs to lean back in the chair.

"Because I must make sure he is dead. Eren, he is a threat to me, and my trade." Jamison explained putting it in the simplest words so Levi wouldn't ignore him.

_Eren, huh…and Jamison wants his head…I don't do that stuff…doesn't this old coot know that?_

"You will do it for me Levi, right?" Jamison inquired drawing closer to Levi while giving him the "if you don't do this shit for me, I will do shit to you" face.

"…. Sure…" Levi replied sitting up in his chair about to get ready to hunt his next prey, "Where is he?"

"From my knowledge he should be hanging out in the Okarara district where all the clubs are. Be wary Levi, he is a dangerous man despite how he looks."

"Yea, yea, the kid got balls…" Levi wandered sauntering towards the door picking up Eren's picture before leaving, "That doesn't make a difference whether he is ballsy or not. He will still die."

"I warned you Levi. I do not expect failure from you." Jamison pressed.

_Can you shut the hell up? I'm already half out the door, I don't need to hear your voice anymore…Okara…that's west from here right? Yea._

**10:35 pm:**

As Levi walked down the musky-drug smelling stairwell that lead to the underground club that had supposedly held Eren he spotted many people he had seen in the red light district when he was younger.

_Ergh…filth travels in packs I guess. Oh, don't make eye contact Levi….or you will catch the filth following you._

"Who are you, midget?" A big bulky guy in a tight black security suit had boomed as the man blocked the final door to the club.

"Midget? Move." Levi's eye twitched when the man called him by the tabooed name.

"What? Hahaha! What? You have big talk for a short fellow!" The security guard hollered, as he was about to slap Levi's shoulder in pure amusement.

"Don't you dare try to touch me." Levi growled as he pressed his hidden dagger at the now silent man's neck, "Because I can make you drop down to the floor gurgling, but I don't think it would be the same meaning as you think it would be. Enough talk. Let me though."

"Ah, y-yes… After you, sir." The security guard gestured opening the door for Levi and giving a deep bow.

"Hm." Levi grunted as he walked through the door to enter the smoky room that had booming electronic music with neon lights circling the dance floor. The were a plethora of people, some high on drugs, others drunk on alcohol, while there were the crazy ones that Levi was sure to spot out first and avoid because they were just high on their own shit.

_Where is this shit… too many fucking people in this one club. Like rats… Why the fuck is this guy sitting next to me? Who asked you? I never wanted your name…fallback bitch._

"Hey! Wait up! I didn't get your name!" The random whistled as Levi got up from the booth to sit at the bar.

**10:46 pm:**

_I still haven't found this kid yet…where the hell is he? I just need to get your head…_

It was a good while until Levi gave up searching, and due to the boredom of his hunt he decided to take a short little break, and drink. At first it started out as one glass, but then it began to increase drastically until Levi had already finished a whole bottle of Tequila.

"Sir, are you okay?" The bartender questioned, worried at Levi's appearance. Levi was all over the place, his tie was hanging loose off of his neck, his knives were sliding out from his blazer's pockets, he had unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a good portion on his upper chest and his hair was messy and looked as if he had bedhead. No one would ever doubt that Levi was a little tipsy.

"O-of course I am okay…" Levi sputtered hiccupping on his thirteenth cup, "Never been better…. HEY! Have you seen…seen…seen…. this guy?"

Levi shoved the picture of Eren to the bartender.

"Yes. I have seen him. He is sitting back there with this man who sells drugs here a lot." The bartender whispered to Levi, who was practically lying over the counter.

"….oh ho….thanks mustache." Levi purred as he patted the bartender's mouth. He then slid off the counter to sway over to where the bartender had pointed.

_Hmmm…He was right… that little shit is there… I was looking for you… Tch. And he asks if I am okay… Of course I am sober… Just because my words are slurred does not mean I am not sane._

"Hey, are you Eren?" Levi demanded as he eyed the matching look alike to the photo Levi was clutching.

"Who is it to you?" An drug-dealing man had said, placing his arm around Levi's prey.

"Are you Eren?" Levi repeated, ignoring the man's question.

"Oi, I SAID–" The man spoke gritting his teeth, rising out of his seat to loom over Levi.

"A pig like you shouldn't be using a mans voice. It's annoying." Levi snipped as he butterfly kicked the man onto the floor. This made the whole clubroom stop, as if everyone was nosy for some fighting action.

"What the fuck?!" yelled the now pissed man, who was trying to regain his balance.

"No no, pigs should be on fours, didn't your pig-mother teach you that?" Levi clicked, then nonchalantly reverse roundhouse kicked the man then stomping on his back so he couldn't stand, "Now, are you Eren?"

"Y-yes…I am Eren…" The young man asked. He was sitting still as a statue still shocked at what the tiny man had just done to the drug-dealer.

_Wow, he has a nice outfit…_

Indeed Levi was correct. Eren was wearing a light grey semi-button-up tee shirt, covering the shirt was a worn leather black vest that had an array of zippers and belts droned on it. When Levi gazed down at the man's lap, he saw ripped and heavily dyed blue jeans in which the hems were covered by leather black combat boots. Eren had looked street-chic in Levi's book.

"Good. Come with me…. I need to kill you." Levi said bluntly still trying to not stumble on his words.

"Woah man, don't do this so abruptly, let's talk, I'll buy you a drink, I want to die being piss drunk." Eren coaxed as he put his hands up in the air showing his surrender.

"Tch, who would ever pass up a free drink? I want tequila, wimp." Levi exhaled.

Levi and Eren walked to the neon lit bar and Eren sat on the tall stool with Levi, in which Levi stumbles to get on, Eren steadies Levi with his body as Levi gets in sitting position the bartender gives Levi the shot. Eren the winks at the bartender without Levi noticing since he is drunk as fuck. Levi brings the bright green shot to his mouth, tipping the dark brown liquid down his throat, swallowing down quickly, the liquor burning his throat on the way down. Levi licks the liquid and salt off his lips, smirking a bit.

"Ergk, the hell?!" Levi sputtered pushing himself away from Eren, whom was holding onto his shoulders, he had felt himself getting heavier, not from his drunkenness but from another substance, "What did you just give me bastard?"

Suddenly a shock had gone through Levi's body leaving him helpless.

"…Nothing, you just need to sleep a while…" Eren smirked as he arose from the stool leaving the paralyzed Levi slumped against the bar counter..

_This. Little. Shit._

"Goodbye! I hope I don't see you again!" Eren chirped as he winked at the now glaring Levi.

_I never thought I would be the one to get caught on my own hunt…heh…I guess he is a dangerous man… How interesting._

As Eren walked away, there was nothing that Levi could do in his condition, he had messed up for the first time on a mission, and he had made a wrong choice to wait to kill. Now all that was left was regret for what it had now led to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**January 9****th****, 2014:**

**3:06 am:**

"I see that you are back Levi, where is his head?" Jamison pondered looking up from the book he was reading.

_Shit man… as soon as I walk into the living room, he has to be right there. Doesn't he have another place he can go?_

"About that… My hunt failed… The target, Eren, he is a little slippery shit." Levi explained stepping closer to the man who was sitting in the couch before him.

"… Levi. I did not expect this from you. I am disappointed." Jamison said expressionlessly.

_Oo~ I am quaking in my boots._

"You are my tool Levi, you must know this right?" Jamison asked. Still staring at the smaller man with blank eyes.

"I wouldn't say that I am your tool, but I shall be your subordinate. You have gained some of my respect, Jamison." Levi cringed since he still couldn't even believe himself that the perverted Jamison was a man he had respected.

"Levi… you also must know, when hunts are not successful, the hunter gets punished, correct?" Jamison added, closing his book and placing it beside him.

_Punishment? No bastard, I never heard of that._

"No. That is new to me. What is the punishment? I understand fully that I did not finish my job, so I will not hesitate to do what I must in order to gain back your trust, Jamison." Levi murmured, kneeling as he looked down at the floor not attempting to place his gaze of the older man.

"Follow me, Levi. Don't you dare disobey me."

**4:10 am:**

Levi would have never expected what his punishment was. At first he thought it was writing an apology essay or writing the words "Don't disobey" a thousand times…even though Levi had never been to school, he understood reading and writing. Because of Madam Angela.

"Get in that." Jamison ordered, "Take off your shirt and pants."

Standing in front of the two, there was a cage like contraption that was dangling over a pool of murky pitch-black water.

"… Yes, Jamison," Levi obeyed solemnly as he stripped to his shorts and jumped up in order to climb into the cage. Inside of the cage it had smelt like rusty iron and an unidentifiable sour smell. The cage looked old and medieval, it had the shape of an iron maiden, with spikes at the head of its body, but it was barred in a grid pattern so that one could stand inside of it without falling through the bottom, "What are you going to do?"

"This." Jamison replied, pulling down a lever on the wall. Immediately Levi felt his whole body drop.

_FUCK._

A split second after Levi's reaction and his whole body was already submerged in the thick water. Holding his breath, Levi had tried to conserve it, but he had to anchor himself down since the buoyancy in his body was trying to drag him up to the top of the cage. If that had happened, the spikes that were conveniently placed there would have impaled him.

_Great. Just, splendid._

Only about four minutes had past until Levi began to feel the strength and air slip out of his body. He needed to get out, but this was a punishment that Jamison had assigned to him. So he had to hold on tighter and hold his breath longer. He needed to have patience and strength. Five minutes down. Now Levi began to feel lightheaded, his grip was loosening against the bars. Six minutes down. Levi was only half conscious now. Partially hanging from the bars and hanging his head down, Levi looked down too see figures. Not knowing what they were he focused his vision to see what they were. Decaying bodies. Somewhat irked by the fact he and old rotting meat were in the same water, Levi lost some of his precious air as he almost choked on his breath.

…_. Will I make it?_

Levi began to question whether or not if he would survive to see the next day, or if he could even fulfill his promise to Jamison. Suddenly Levi felt a huge jerk on his body that Levi made fall on top of the cages floor. He was now out of the contaminated water, hanging over it once again, and shivering like a madman.

"Get down. Follow me." Jamison dictated. Not even giving a look of sympathy or perversely touching Levi like he normally did.

Levi had little strength to hoist himself to open the cage. But once he gained up the potential energy, he unlatched the door to end up falling on the floor, taking a good minute trying to crutch himself against the wall in order to follow Jamison.

_Jesus. Do I get a break within punishments? Or at least a shower? Preferably warm._

**4:37 am:**

Levi had found himself strapped to a wooden chair in a dimly lit room with only that one generic lamp swinging over his head.

_At least I am sitting and breathing. But damn, I need a bath. I smell like death. Literally._

At that moment, Jamison had entered to room with two 'Butch' looking dudes. Both of the sturdy men were holding a special tool. The one on the right had a bat, the one left of Jamison had big ass fists.

_... I feel as if I already know what is going to happen… Why does this dude have to be so perverted though? I mean… I can sit here and take a beating… I don't need to be strapped up like some S&M puppy._

"Do not hit his face." Jamison told as he looked at the chuckling Levi, "What is so funny, Levi?"

"…Nothing. It's an inside joke. Can you just give me my punishment? I would like to take a shower before my day begins…." Levi retorted swinging his tired head back and leaning back as much as he could in order to get comfortable.

Jamison did not answer Levi's comment as he gave a nod to the henchmen for them to start the punishment. The man with the bat then stepped up to plate. Gritting his teeth, Levi prepared for impact.

_Thud_

Levi almost lost his head as he regained his senses. One hit from the bad had left a sweltering welt. This was no ordinary bat Levi had been up against, in which he had many encounters with him getting beat by a bat or two, but this bat felt a hundred times more painful.

_I must deal with the pain… somehow._

_Thud_

Levi was hit in the stomach, pushing the chair back a few feet.

_Thud_

A straightforward but heavy as a kettlebell whack was placed on his chest as Levi coughed up blood.

_Thud_

By the fourth hit, Levi was slumped in the chair; he knew he had a few broken and fractured ribs… and maybe a dislocated shoulder. He was slipping into unconsciousness when the second man came up and grabbed a tuft-full of Levi's head, making Levi squint at the light above his head.

_Ah, so it's Tweedle-dee's turn… I guess Tweedle-dum couldn't take my body anymore…_

All of a sudden a clobbering elbow hit Levi's temple making him bleed at the side of his forehead.

_Bwap_

_Now that was fucking uncalled for you colossal shit._

_Bwap_

By the time the two meat hands of Sasquatch hit Levi in an array of punches, kicks and elbows, he had already been bloodied and bruised, blood was trickling down the side of his mouth because of all the impact that was being centered towards his chest. It was getting harder to breathe for Levi and he felt his vision get foggy as he slipped into unconsciousness again.

**4:53 am:**

"Urgh…" Levi grunted as he woke up to feel a whip cracking over his shoulder blade and licking his cheek. Swiveling to see who the hell woke him up, he saw Jamison, and only Jamison in a dungeon looking rom with him holding a whip.

"Get up, turn facing the wall." Jamison barked at Levi.

_Why the hell is he ordering me to…. Oh, yea… I was…being punished… Shit…this is still not over? How mad is this old pervert?_

Obeying Jamison, Levi staggered as he stood up, observing the chains that connected his wrists to the concrete wall. Turning his back to Jamison he placed his hands onto the cool wall.

…_Is this going to be more S&M shit?_

Then, Jamison began to measure up the distance between himself and Levi.

_Crack_

When Levi had felt the leather hide rope across his back he knew he was already drawing blood.

_Crack_

It did hurt on first impact, but then everything had gone numb after the first two hits. Levi could feel his back being shredded, as the blood spray hit the back of his neck. Holding onto the chains Levi bend his back further in order to feel if the gashes were little cuts or really deep.

_Deep. Very deep. Oh my…_

More than seven strikes were licked on his back. By then, Levi had felt his back pulsating and heating up. His back was already decorated with multiple lacerations, all lining most of his upper shoulders, torso, lower back and legs. Blood was pooling into little puddles underneath him, and staining his shorts.

_How the heck am I going to get blood stains out of my underwear? Oh, I know. It is cold water, hydrogen peroxide and salt…_

**March 16****th****, 2014:**

**3:48 pm:**

After about three months, Levi had fully recovered, and only having the scars on his back to remember the punishment. Jamison was still mad at Levi for letting his number one prey to slip away, but Levi had his own ways for subsiding that anger. He had even gotten a couple of months off from work. Now on this day, he had wanted to check up on his younger sister, who was 20 years old today that went by the name of Julia. Levi knew where she normally hung out at, but he checked the most recent place she was scene in, thanks to his leads; the café that was a strip club at night, called Strips 'N Dips. Levi didn't have an invitation to see her, nor did she know he was coming. It was going to be a surprise. And Levi loved to surprise people.

_Ah, this must be the place, wait for me little sister…_

"Hello, how may I help you?" A waitress asked him as Levi sat at a small table and looked at the menu.

"Good afternoon. Can I have a cup of tea please? And is Julia here?" Levi said, staring at the waiter with indifferent eyes.

"…Okay, I'll get that for you! … W-Who is Julia?" The waiter stuttered. As he grabbed the menu from Levi then quickly shuffled away to place the order.

_Rude much? But he hesitated. Such a liar…tsk tsk tsk…that's not good…to lie…_

"Here is your tea…" The waiter said placing the cup of tea in front of Levi. His hands were shaking.

"Why are you so scared? Do I, perhaps, frighten you?" Levi snacthed the waiter's hand as it tried to pull away, "I know that you know Julia. Where is she?"

"I-I don't know… she doesn't come to work in the morning times…if you know what I mean…" The waiter muttered giving into Levi's grasp.

"…So she is a stripper? Boy, you better just tell me straight out before I knock your teeth in." Levi hissed. He was not so much angry at the fact that the waiter was a little pussy, but he was mad at the fact that the youngest of his sisters was in the business of stripping. Even though they had all used to be working girls, all of his older sisters had made it a taboo for one to strip in front of countless men that could easily overpower one woman if they had to. It was different from begin a working girl, because working girls only had one customer at a time. Not hundreds.

"Yea…she is a stripper…um, can I go now?" The waiter pleaded beginning to tug at his arm once more.

"… Go, brat." Levi snapped as he flung the boy away making him fall to the floor. Levi then got up, reached for his wallet, because he had to pay for his drink, grabbed the cup of tea and walked out the café.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**March 16****th****, 2014:**

**8:24 pm:**

Eight o'clock was when Strips 'N Dips opened its strip club. Levi wanted to come close to the opening time so there would be fewer people there in one cramped café. Levi had kept his teacup because he thought it had looked elegant and would be a nice ornament on his kitchen table at home. This time there was no "hello, welcome!" at the entrance to the café, but instead a 99.99% naked woman escorting Levi to a suede-plush couch on looking the polled stage that who knows what went down on it.

_Do I have to sit on this? No. I refuse. I will stand in a corner._

Slowly, more and more horny men began to saunter into the strip club sitting on the unsanitary couches. While more and more skimpy woman began to parade around the stage each woman had a personal pole.

_That pole could be put to better use. Like beating someone against it. Or attaching a hammock to two poles…. Or even you can use it as a regular damn pole that isn't humped on._

"And here is our main lady~ Silky Jay!" a random waiter had said with a wrestling announcer voice.

The creepy men began to cheer loudly, but no one ever got up, Levi knew they were all hiding their not so secret erections. Levi's eyes trailed towards the stage as he saw a young girl clad in only something that resembled floss and glitter. The young girl was his sister.

_Oh, ho… what is this little girl think she is doing?_

Julia then began to shimmy her ass as if she was trying to be a full-grown woman. Levi has having a good laugh. Not only did she look adolescent and just plain stupid, she looked like a baby within the other strippers as if they would be her mothers.

…_Hm, I should go and take her down now. I don't like how all these men are giving her perverted ass stares._

Since Julia was the youngest of the sisters meant that she was never a working girl, but she was a maid and helper like Levi was. Levi had felt bad that he could not take Julia with him when everyone split up, she was the only younger sibling that Levi had except for the now dead Ben, but she needed to learn how to grow up the hard way in order for her to make her life her own. Soon after the introduction music had stopped to Julia's entrance, Levi stalked towards the stage, jumped up and hauled his sister upward, sack style. There were many men protesting but Levi shoved up a middle finger followed by a gun and the whole crowd became silent as they hung their heads down.

"What the fuck are you doing? Who are you?" Julia screamed beating against Levi's back with her tiny fists.

_Urgh… there is gonna be glitter all over me…how the hell am I going to take that out?_

"Jesus, stop squirming. You don't recognize your older brother when you see him? Where are your glasses? WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" Levi interrogated as he constricted his grasp on her waist.

"…Big brother Levi? Why… Why are you here? I thought you went your own ways?" Julia stuttered.

"Yes, it is Levi. I am here to visit you; today is my off day. I am going my own ways, but I wanted to see you." Levi replied, placing Julia down, taking his own coat off and placing it over Julia's shoulders, it was at least ten degrees Celsius and Julia was not in anything that had warmth.

"Big brother, I didn't really want you to see me like this though… I'm trying to make it to a nice position in life, and I get paid pretty well, so it's helping out a lot." Julia remarked trying to find excuses for her job.

"…I am disappointed in you, but this is your choice to make. It is not my place to say anything. But if you get into deep shit, I might not help you Julia." Levi warned as he stared down to the relativity tiny girl, shoving his hands in his own pockets, "Do our sisters know?"

"…No, I said I was working at a café further on the outskirts of town…I didn't want them to worry…" Julia mumbled burying herself further in Levi's coat.

"Tell them that you are changing your occupation to being a librarian. No one questions a librarian. Listen to me, Julia. What I really want you to do is quit this job… But I can't convince you, can I?" Levi stated as he fixed his cravat then crossed his arms. Ever since Cecilia had died Levi now did everything that he could do to stop his sisters from any stupid actions. He didn't want another one of his sisters' dead.

It had taken Julia a while until she answered Levi's question, "… I'll quit… for you guys… this will be my choice. But can I live with you big brother? If you have a girlfriend or something, I promise I won't be in the way…"

"You can stay in my house for a couple days, but after that, I will give you money that will rent you an apartment, then you must live there, get a decent non-skimpy job." Levi lectured as he noticed Julia beginning to shiver "Lets go to my house now… It is not too far from here, we can walk."

"But what about my stuff at the café?" Julia asked.

"You can forget about that stuff, I will get you the exact same thing if you desperately needed it…" Levi muttered as he picked up his pace.

"Hey! Big brother! Slow down! I'm in heels you know!" Julia squeaked as she tripped over another crack in the sidewalk.

"Then take them off… These legs don't stop for anyone." Levi suggested, slowing down his pace a tad bit for her, but not completely matching her pace. Alley way after alley way the two had passed until they had come across an alley that was being occupied by a gang jumping this man. Levi couldn't really see who all five guys were stomping on, but when he did notice he had saw the man who drugged him.

_Eren…_

Eren was on the floor in armadillo protection mode and was pleading for mercy, thought no mercy was given to him. Levi sort of chuckled as he saw the young man getting beat to a pulp, though he also felt a tinge of pity for him because that wasn't even a true fight, but a oppressed beat down.

…_.I can't swoop in and kill him…because of Julia, she still doesn't know what I do for a living… and there is no way in hell I will help the little shit. Eh, I'll just ignore…well maybe be a little nosy and look while I walk past, but once I pass, I will go my own way… Haha, they kicked him in the ass. Hope he didn't have hemorrhoids._

"Julia, come on, why are you slowing down?" Levi asked turning around to see the now still sister.

"Levi, are we going to help that man?" Julia questioned looking deeply concerned in Eren's condition.

"Why should we? That is not our business. Lets go." Levi prompted as he reached for Julia's hand, but missed by a millimeter as she whisked away throwing her shoe at one of the gang members.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU BULLIES!" Julia yelled aiming to take off her other heel.

"Julia! Dumbass…what the fuck are you doing?" Levi growled as he walked up to her.

"Can't you see this man needs help?! Or are you just plain blind?! Didn't Mama teach you better?" Julia cried. Levi's heart began to ache as she mentioned Madam Angela, she did teach him to be compassionate…and he then realized what a horribly cruel man he had become.

"Hey little girl…get out of the way!" One of the gang members shouted pushing her to the floor. When she fell from impact she hit her head against the asphalt floor leaving a trickle of blood on her head. She didn't get up.

"…Julia…" Levi uttered. In that moment Levi's world stopped as it flipped upside down, just like it had when Cecilia had died. He didn't want his younger sister to die, nor did he want to see her hurt in any way. When he had saw the blood coming from her motionless body Levi became silent.

"What do you want shrimp? Did your big sister die? Awww I'm sorry little pookie~," A gang member sneered as he stomped closer towards Levi, "Do you want your milkie? Do you want your mil–"

_Bang_

The gang member's speech was cut off as the bullet tunneled through his skull.

"WOAH JASOOOOOON WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT MID–"

_Schlick_

Two of the gang members were now dead. One by gun the other by knife. Three were left to go. Levi was out for their blood.

_Slip_

Two left.

_Unf_

One.

_Gargle_

All were dead now. The alley was awfully quiet except for Eren's whimpers and Levi's enraged breathing. Levi's mind wasn't there when he had killed off duty. This time it was different from his assassin work, he had felt anger…a passion that he had forgotten. He had liked it. The bloodied and smiling Levi then turned around to find his sister sitting wide-eyed in sheer horror at her older brother.

_A murderer. A killer. A monster._

"Julia…I thought you were unconscious, are you okay?" Levi said to her crouching down with an outstretched hand, which he had just sanitized. He had felt Julia's thoughts, it pained him that it was her genuine beliefs.

"…G-get away from me big brother…" Julia whispered, showing his once bloodied hand away from her reach.

_A murderer. A killer. A monster._

"Huh? Why? My hand is clean; see? Let me help you up." Levi reassured. Offering his hand once more. Levi wanted to ignore the blatantly obvious words that had been emitting from Julia's expression.

"I do not want your hand. Nor your hospitality. I promise I will quit…just leave me alone from now on brother…I am afraid of you." Julia pleaded inching further away from Levi, "…I will stay with big sister Lily… Don't worry about me from now on okay...Goodbye big brother. I… love you."

_A murderer. A killer. A monster._

Julia then got up from the ground and slowly staggered away into the main street hailing a taxi. Levi felt her thoughts slowly leaving the alley along with Julia.

…_Why? Did I protect her didn't I? Is it wrong to protect family? Did I make another wrong choice? Gosh… I'm getting tired of this shit. Julia, I'm getting tired of your bullshit. I will still watch over you… But I guess I will not physically be near you anymore. Goodbye, Julia._

"H-hey…you were the guy from the club! Thanks fo–" Eren beamed not being able to finish his gratitude since he was kicked upside the head, deeming him unconscious. Levi then began his walk home, but this time alone as he had lost another piece to him that made him whole.

_So from now on, I must make the right choices… I must act harder, trust nothing, feel nothing and protect nothing… I don't want to regret anymore, it hurts._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**June 13****th****, 2014:**

**11:05 am:**

_Hm, what is that brat doing today? _

Now with Julia's departure, Levi has nothing greater to do with his job than to stalk Eren in order to find the right time to take Eren's life. He had taken quite a knack at following the college boy even though Eren never even knew he was around.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a college faculty member asked Levi.

"Uh no, I was just going to the bathroom." Levi smiled trying not to look too suspicious since he was wandering the empty halls of the all male boarding college. Levi had no specific reason to start following Eren, but he had realized that he and Eren kept on running into each other when they never expected it. So Levi thought he might as well get to know the person he would eventually kill.

_Hm, its about ten past eleven, he should be going to his next class now… it should be literature… let me get moving, that class is all the way on the other side of the campus. Ah, there he is…_

Eren was very easy to spot because the college he went to was only for affluent rich boys who were heirs to big name companies, and Eren in his normal clothes was the biggest indicator to finding him anywhere. He was sporting a red-green-white plaid button up shirt, bluish-green pants, a light brown belt and loafers. While the other men around him were in casual dress suits that were only the finest of Armini.

_Woah, its always the opposite of finding the needle in the haystack….that always made me wonder. Who the fuck looks for a needle in the haystack? Just get a fucking new one, dumb shit. _

Levi then left Eren be. He went to leave the campus in order to get a bite to eat, and maybe get a few shuteyes before he would resume his hunt.

**6:51 pm:**

Now the assassin was Levi had resumed his track down at two in the afternoon, and for four hours Eren still was not alone. It baffled Levi to see such a man that had so many people flocking around him as if the people around him would die for Eren.

"Hey Eren! Are you coming to the barbeque at my house? There is going to be a wicked about of fireworks man! Beachfront!" A tanned guy had said to Eren slapping his shoulder.

_Hm, that lucky bastard, he gets to get free food. _

"Yea, sure! I'll come Brad, where is your house again? What time?" Eren asked smiling at the taller man whose arm still hung around his shoulder.

"It's 12 Sandy Lane in the waterfront district, man! Ha! Time? Just show up when the sun goes down! Gotta go! See ya!" The man named Brad sang out, as he jogged away in his bleached out shorts.

_Finally! A chance! What the fuck. Why does this brat have to be around people a lot? Can't you just be a simple kill? It is starting to tick me off… Just die already, kid._

Right as Levi tied to make one swift move to chloroform Eren, a bunch of squealing girls came to barricade Levi's prey. Eren was then whisked away to go into a theatre room in order to play the prince in their play.

_Those bitches. I am almost a hundred percent done with this job. I can't even get him in one room alone. How the hell am I going to do that? Ah! The beach party… When that little bastard takes a shit, I'll just jump him. After he is done though. Yea, that's what I will do… I don't like beaches though; it's way too fucking filthy, urgh. _

**8:24 pm:**

Levi had just arrived to the beachside barbeque, of course, uninvited. In order to blend in with the younger population, he had to dress up as your average Bob college student, but better. He was wearing a white, unbuttoned Henley with its sleeved rolled up, fitted grey pants and matching grey vans.

_Tch, to me I fit in too much… It irks me. _

"Hey Buddy! Are you a first year? Who do you know that got you into here?" A woman, Levi's age, had questioned.

"...Yea, I'm new here.. I know...um, Brad." Levi answered biting back his tongue to what he would have replied, "Did anyone ask you to talk to me?"

"Ah! I know Brad! He is a good guy, a real good guy. Do you want to see him? I know where he is." The woman coaxed as she was literally dragging the not so compliant Levi in the sand.

"...Sure...you're already fucking bringing me there…" Levi muttered under his breath.

_Aw shit! Wait, If Blondie here knows Brad, then she must know Eren!_

"Um, instead of that, you could just show me to where Eren is, you know Eren Jaeger? He is a…. close friend of mines." Levi said politely as he stopped the woman in her tracks.

"Wow! You know him too! Only the most affluent of people are close to him! Neat! He should be in that big white tent house to the right of us. Wish you luck finding him! Everyone is stuck like glue to that man! Bye!"

"Thank you…" Levi shrugged, frowning when the woman came in close to hug him.

_Now that she is gone… lets go get Eren…_

**8:30 pm:**

"Have you seen Eren Jaeger?" Levi said, he probably had asked the twelfth person in the big white tent, but no one knew where he had disappeared to in the last three minutes.

_Fuck, you have to just vanish when I was getting close to you… I hope he doesn't know I'm actually here...Ha, no. That brat would never know. He might be crafty with tricks, but he isn't that savvy on his 'being followed' radar._

After a few more minutes Levi, once again, gave up the search for Eren as he went behind the tent in order to take a leak.

"Oi! No! No! What the-?!" A voice had shouted.

_What...the fuck…. was that? I hope no one was looking at me… how embarrassing._

"AH!" The voice appeared again.

…_.That voice… it….sounds familiar, but I can't quite put this here finger on it… who's voice….OH….Eren… That shit, I finally found him. The sound came west from here… Oo~ He is in that shack, how convenient. Ha, sounds like he is having a rough time? Sex? Nooo, never. He looks so virgin I bet he would blush in the men's room when he sees a penis at the side of his eye._

Lazily, Levi began to follow the muffled screams, which were now obviously Eren's shouts, into the conveniently placed worn down shack that was shaded by the overcast of clouds covering the moon. Now getting closer to the abandoned location Levi could now hear the mutters of another person.

_Oh shit, he really is having sex? Well, if it's just two people alone, I can kill them… no witnesses to see anyways…_

As Levi opened the door he didn't see what he had anticipated. Instead he had saw Eren tied up and gagged about to be shot by this man whom found it appropriate to wear women's pantyhose as a mask.

"...Hey...What the fuck do you think you are doing, Eren?" Levi growled not even paying the smallest attention to the nylon wearing man.

"Wertgh sdfhush iughdna swuopndi…" Eren grumbled.

_As if he actually made sense..._

"Excuse me, who might you be?" Levi asked, now turning to the third wheel.

"...I am here to kill him, due to a request from my master." The man said.

"My, my….well I, personally, cannot let you do that… You see, he is mine." Levi miffed. The fact that another person had gotten to Eren first and not he annoyed him.

"Make me. He is my kill." The man retorted.

"Oh, you little turd. Don't make me hurt you. Do you want your teeth to be knocked the fuck out?" Levi hissed, scowling as he closed in on the panty hose wearing man.

"...cahdgqa uwuh juepl fsme?" Eren wiggled, trying to get free.

"Shut it, Eren." Levi snapped as he knocked Eren's tied body to the floor, making Eren unable to get up.

"Why did you do that for? Shorty?" The man snipped. Now aiming the gun at Levi.

"Because I can do whatever I want, since he is already mines." Levi scoffed as he pulled out his old and classic switchblade.

"You know you can't beat me with that...toy." The man sneered.

"Fuck you." Levi bit, "Lets see if it's a toy or not…"

And then the short but sweet battle was on. Bullet after bullet the man had shot, and with that, Levi had tried to dodge all six bullets. In three of those gun shots he was already close enough to kill. So Levi then easily sliced the man's eyes, from end to end, leaving him on the floor in fetal position. Levi was not super man, so of course he did not get away from a gun versus knife fight unharmed. He had one bullet lodged in his shoulder, another glazed his cheek while the other two bullets went somewhere in his left flank. Levi didn't really mind it. Of course it hurt like bloody hell, but he had been through worse.

_Shit, need to stop this blood. The gag that Eren had could work…_

"Ermgnh...Hey! I get to meet you again. I guess since it's...two out of three encounters...and in two of them you saved me….I must be indebted to you…Thank you. Oh yea, when I drugged you, I was pretty high on some stuff that day at the club, so I didn't know how much of the drug I gave you...I thought you were the type of dude that liked the hard to get people...so I played the hard to get type, ya'kno? Holy crap! What is with all this blood! I thought you dodged them! We need first aid!" Eren rambled, starting to freak out at all the bloodshed on the floor.

"Quiet your tongue, before I cut it out of your head…" Levi grumbled as he tied the cloth around his sides, "Lemme use your shirt…"

"Oh, um sure…" Eren answered, taking off his shirt, then hugging his body protecting himself from the chilly air.

Levi then ripped up Eren's shirt in order to make more bandages for his shoulder. The bleeding had slowed down for sure, but he had to retreat for now. He was on no way whatsoever in any condition to kill Eren, neatly.

_Tch… This was the closest chance I have to killing this kid… What the fuck man…_

Levi then arose and began to exit the shack and walked away from Eren, and the party.

"Hey! Where are you going? Why do you want to kill me? And then why do you save me? You know my name! But I don't know your name!" Eren shouted from the shack, still half naked.

"...Thats none of your fucking business, brat." Levi grunted.

_What is wrong with this brat? Last time he intrigued me, now he is just plain annoying._

"Later, Handsome!" Eren shrilled, he was now a small ant like shape compared to the distance Levi had made in that small amount of time.

_Handsome? Why is that brat trying to use flattery? I need to be assigned a new kill... This one is just too exhausting. I need to be saying my kumbaya's…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**August 21th, 2014:**

**6:36 pm: **

"Off I go again… I need a break from this babysitting." Levi rumbled as he exited his home.

Now that Levi's wounds had healed, Jamison had commanded Levi to withdraw the order of taking Eren's life for now, and this meant that he had to know Eren's whereabouts and to keep tabs on him. So far Levi knew that every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday Eren had school, while the rest of the days Eren was either trying to connect himself to the Underground folks or he was out with his college mates clubbing.

_Since its a Thursday, lets check downtown in the druggies department, he might be there…_

**7:47 pm:**

"Heya, do you wanna buy something?" A crackhead said opening his trench coat to show the multiple pockets filled with the latest goods to Levi.

"No, thank you. Have you seen this man?" Levi asked, bringing out a photo he had taken of Eren when he was in school.

"...Not unless you buy something..." The crackhead smiled showing a not so toothy grin, since he had multiple teeth that had been rotted out.

"...Fine, give me your cheapest one…" Levi frowned as he brang out his wallet.

"One." The man said extending his grubby hand.

"One dollar?" Levi questioned.

"Are you kiddin' me? One hundred!" The man yapped.

_Tch… I will get my money back from that brat… He owes me…_

Levi then handed him a crisp Benjamin and then the crackhead began to speak.

"Ah, yea.. I saw that kid earlier, he was hanging out with the local gang of this place...They are gettin' pretty famous around here for rape and murder... Since you bought my goods, I'll give'ya some advice kid...Don't mess with them… That boy can either be a goner or he can join them… But he will most likely be a goner… You wanna buy another piece for your friends grave?" The man spoke as he reached out for more money.

"You are not getting nothing else, and he is not my friend of any sort. Goodbye." Levi grunted as he turned away. Levi had known the notorious gang he was talking about because both he and Eren encountered them, it was the time when Levi had met up with Julia and Levi had killed the men that hurt her.

_Why does this brat like that gang so much? Ah… he does not know when to run away from shit when he already got the life beaten out of him… Is he a masochist? I bet. _

**8:05 pm:**

"How many times do I have to come and help you?" Levi hissed as he dragged Eren away from a bar fight, that Eren himself started.

_Even though I can't kill him.. why the hell do I have to protect him?! Jamison must be pms-ing or some this like that..._

"Geez, thanks…But I could have made it again! Plus that bastard was insulting my gang!" Eren scoffed as he pulled away from Levi's grip.

"Moron… when will Jamison order me to kill this dumbshit? Tch…" Levi muttered underneath his breath as he began to walk faster, "Why the hell are you in a gang? You look too weak to do anything."

"...I heard that last part...Stupid, because my family won't let me have a real life! I need adrenalin pumping through my veins 24/7. That gang, even though I'm not quite part of their group, is the best thing that ever happened in my life! You wouldn't understand…" Eren explained as he trotted up to the pace of Levi, who had tried to ditch him.

"...Will you leave me alone? Go to your beloved gang" Levi hinted as he walked even faster trying to shake Eren off.

"No, for now I want to stay with you! You're the bastard who still hasn't said his name! It's not fair since you know my name and all…" Eren whined as he, again, caught up to Levi.

"The name is Levi...nothing else and nothing more to you…" Levi growled as he hailed a cab.

"Levi, huh...I like your name! I can see you again right? Again, sorry for drugging you last time...I really, didn't mean it...personally or what not," Eren apologized as the cab door shut before he could get in, "H-hey! I wanted to stay with you! Can't I?"

"Goodbye, Eren." Levi dismissed as he told the cab driver to step on it.

"Goodbye Levi…" Eren sighed as the cab screeched away, "I wanted to hang with you more though…"

_That stupid moron… I guess he still doesn't know that I follow him around every single fucking day… Time to go home. _

"Huh, hello?" Levi answered as his phone began to rang.

"It's me, Jamison." The caller answered.

"...I know, caller ID. What is it?" Levi retorted.

"Ah, Levi… My orders have changed now, kill him the next time you see him. I want him dead a.s.a.p" Jamison told Levi before hanging up on him without an answer.

_Finally… _

**12:32 am:**

"_Levi, mnn, please Levi! I want more of you! Give it to me, Uhhn, please?"_

"_Hnn, yes, Eren...Be patient"_

"_I can't wait Levi, I want you here…"_

"_Yes, my love…"_

"Argk...shit… what was that dream? Urgh….Goddammit." Levi muttered as he shifted in his bed to check the time.

_Twelve thirty-two? This late? Gosh… What was that dream of again? ... I hate this crap when I forget my dream as soon as I wake up… But Eren was in it… Why the fuck was he in my dream? Ugh… fuck it… I am going back to bed..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

September 16th, 2014:

1:06 pm:

"Hello?" Eren's voice answered as he hesitancy answered the caller.

"Yo, it's me, Levi… Get ready, I'm going to be outside of your house two o'clock sharp, brat. Wear something that you would look nice in. Bring a jacket too, its going to get cold." the voice answered, sighing slightly at Eren's voice.

"Levi! How did you get me number? And okay, where will we be going? Do you know where my house even is?" Eren questioned.

"…I have my resources… You will find out later, and I have a clue on where it is." Levi mumbled.

Urgh, why can't this kid just listen to what I say instead of questioning everything I say… makes me sick how he is sweetly perky…

"Hey, do you still wanna talk on the phone? I can tell you about my—" Eren rambled.

"Bye." Levi grunted, pulling away from the phone, having little to no interest in the hazel eyed boy.

"B-bye…" Eren grumbled. Before Eren could get his words of 'I love you' across the line, Levi had already terminated the conversation as he went into the shower.

2:11 pm:

"You're late, fool…" Levi growled as he rolled down the bullet proof, heavily tinted windows of his black Audi, "Were you masturbating or something, pervert…"

Thank god Jamison had given me this goddam special occasion present… I would not have salted to take a taxi all the way here.

" Sorry, man… I was picking out an outfit… I want this d-date to be awesome…" Eren babbled, becoming overly flustered sitting next to Levi and having his cold grey eyes freezing holes into him.

Eren was wearing a black V-neck under his red plaid shirt unbuttoned shirt, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbowed and he completed his look with straight pant black jeans with black high-tops. While Levi was sporting a simple short-sleeve white shirt and black pants with ray-ban aviators and dress shoes.

"Hmph…" Levi replied, putting his car into drive and screeching off in the 25 miles per hour lane at a 50. Eren had to quickly put on his seat belt and putting a "father, son, holy spirit" on his body,.

"L-levi… This is a school crossing….THERE IS A CROSS GUARD RIGHT THERE!" Eren stammered as he braced himself for the child splattered impact.

"What? Kid, you don't trust me?" Levi chuckled, smirking a tad bit, catching Eren's heart off guard. Swerving onto the sidewalk and back onto the road missing the children, by a hair.

"No-no-no-no! I trust you! But… we almost became murderer….oops…um, we almost became…." Eren stuttered trying to find the right words, since he was in the prevents of an assassin and all.

"Hm, it's okay… I know what you mean, hey, do you want ice-cream? There is one close to the place we are going…" Levi asked gleaning at Eren at the corner of his eyes.

"Yup!" Eren piped. Shifting his position looking out before him to the widow.

"'Kay." Levi mumbled going a sharp ass 'V' turn, in turn making Erens face practically slamming into the glass and placing the clutch into park.

"What flavour do you want, Levi?" Eren asked brushing against Levi's shoulder in order to get whiff of his spicy-sweet scent.

"Eh? Mint chocolate-chip. You?" Levi replied walking into the seemingly short line.

"Vanilla for me, I do like chocolate though, so I might nibble on yours too!" Eren smiled tousling Levi's hair.

"Ha, you thought." Levi hissed as he flung his head away, smacking Eren's hand away and giving distinct shade.

"Hello, can I help you?" The counter lady sassed at Branajha's Ice-cream Place.

"Hey, 2 scoops of mint chocolate-chip with chocolate fudge, 2 scoops of vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, in waffle cones." Levi sassed back. Throwing the Hamilton at the lady, "Keep it, you might need it."

This bitch. I hope you fall off a bridge you grumpy old troll, go HOME E.T.!

"Uh! Fine, give me a minute…" The lady said, rolling her eyes and walking away to tell the workers the order, "Here."

"T-thank you!" Eren butted in as he went in between the two clashing aura's to grab the cones and pulling Levi away from decapitating the woman with a plastic knife.

"Gr, Kid, lets get out of here, where is mines?" Levi growled as he looked around for his ice-cream.

"Okay!" Eren chirped as he handed Levi the treat and a handful of napkins. They had sat on the hood of his car.

3:45 pm:

"Would you like some tea?" Levi asked, preparing the kettle. As he looked over from the kitchen to see if Eren was still standing near the doorway, "Oi, where the fuck did you go? Do. You. Want. Tea? Did you go take a shit? If thats the case, please crack the window."

"I am behind you, Levi… Why you no notice me? Senpai~?" Eren moaned as he grabbed Levi's ankle.

"Why the fuck are you on my floor?" Levi growled. Swiveling his hips to turn the stove, "Do you want some goddam tea?"

"…..Sure." Eren mumbled grabbing the draws in an attempt to stand up, only to fall onto Levi.

"URGH. What the hell? Get offa me!" Levi yelled, trying to pry the arms off from around his shoulders.

"Uh~, Levi~" Eren sighed, nuzzling Levi's cheek, "These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die live fire and powder which as they kiss, consume.."

Why this kid so freaking weird? Is he sugar high? OH hell no. Shakespeare? How the fuck does this brat know quotes from that man? Why the fuck is he sayin—

Suddenly a kiss was placed upon Levi's lips and a moist warm tongue slipped in between Levi's soft lips. As soon as the information processed though Levi's mind, he was being kissed by a brat and, of course, instinctively he grabbed the nearest pan and smacked the shit out of the delusional young man.

"OUCH! Why did you smack me? I didn't touch your dick!" Eren stammered, trying to look innocent at the heated Levi, whom was aiming knife at him, "I know it felt good!"

…What the hell? I didn't know how it felt! When I had the time to fuck, I didn't have the time to feel. I need to end this soon, Jamison is waiting for his head… Shit, why did I wait this long when I had a while… Fuck, why does this kid make me feel so shitty? I'm having heart palpitations because of this little drizzle of dog piss.

"This ends now Eren, I can't take this anymore, I swear you are the bane of my existence. I have gone through a lot of shit because of you, and now I am going to get my reward once I sever your pretty little head, place it on a silver platter and give it to my Master… good bye." Levi hissed as he neared closer to the downed and bleeding boy.

"Master?! Wh-who is he? I thought, that, you were free lance…" Eren choked. Wiping away the trickling blood form his brow.

"None of your goddam business." Levi declared as he threw himself on Eren steadying the blade to his forehead.

"You wouldn't…" Eren protested trying to squirm underneath Levi's weight.

"I would." Levi squinted, thrusting the blade downwards, but stopping for some reason centimeters away from Eren's head.

"Ha…" Eren exhaled pushing Levi's trembling hand away.

"F-fuck you…" Levi seethed, as he switched toe blade end to the handle end and knocked Erens temple making him pass out cold.

That should suffice for a while… Why, couldn't I kill the brat? … What am I supposed to tell Jamison if he asks for the head? Should I tell him that I messed up the head, so I'll give him the heart? And then get someone else's?

"Hello, Levi, I have been waiting..huehuehue…" Jamison answered the phone, laughing at something he was listening two on the other line.

"Yea, I'm here, and I killed him…though, I fucked up his head, so… can I send the heart? I already sliced him up, nice and neat and all, and the heart is more pretty that his face, trust me." Levi explained as he walked in circles around Eren's body.

"…Uh, fine, if it's you…. then fine… yea, give me the heart…I can make something out of it…." Jamison pondered, "Well, if thats it, I will see you later, bye, Levi."

"Goodbye, Master." Levi muttered as he hung up his phone and frowned at the body he had to carry back to his car.

Let me drag this fool.

5:12 pm:

"Urgn, wha—?" Eren sniffled as he sat up. finding himself on a tiled but dirty floor

"Oh, your awake…" Levi commented as he watched Eren struggle to stand up and look at his present location.

"Where?" Eren questioned, looking confused as all hell.

"We are at the train station. I did you the favour of packing your bags." Levi grumbled as he threw the bags at Eren and crossed his arms.

"U-um, thanks? Why did you knock me out, and why am I here, Levi? Ouch… dammit that really hurt….geeze…apologize for once, will ya?" Eren swore while rubbing his head.

"… I realized that I am unable to kill you… so instead I will hide you away from my master… I want you to hold your fucking questions and just get on the train that takes you the farthest distance.." Levi bit as he grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him to Terminal 8 that lead to Methane City.

"Oi, oi! Levi! Wait, who is your master? Why does he want to kill me? I won't leave here without an explanation." Eren shouted tugging his arm away in defiance.

"Ah, you are really a brat aren't you… fine, I need you to leave quick so I will tell you… I am an assassin, as you should already fucking know, my master, Jamison wants to kill you in order to gain more territory since you are the young master of that company shit, I want you to leave now because… ugh, I don't know why I want to help a snotty brat like you, but it won't feel right if you were to die… I don't want you to come back." Levi sighed as he tired to explain every as simply as possible.

"…Levi, you know, you could run away with me… um, I know I was acting strange and all… But, I like you… Don't you feel anything forwards me?" Eren wailed as he reached to grab Levi's hand.

God, how am I supposed to know… I just want you out…

"I… don't have any feelings for you what so ever, you little shit. Don't get cocky. I just don't want to see another kid dead." Levi taunted as he slapped away the crying boy's hand.

"…Levi, wow…. Hahaha, what would I expect though? I guess your right, a man who kills for a living can't have feelings for shit… but one thing I want to say to you before I oblige to your wishes, is, 'Don't waste your love on somebody who doesn't value it'. You know, Shakespeare? But, what I mean is, Jamison will never love you like I do… I really do care for you Levi, I hope you get that through you… good bye." Eren assured as he turned away from Levi to walk into the train as the door shut on his once tear stained face. As the train began to depart Eren held a solemn expression that turned into a smile as Eren had saw something he would have never expected.

…brat…

By the time Eren had left, Levi had realized that he was crying, he had never cried in his life before, and wondered what this strange phenomenon was. Not even did he cry when Cecilia had died. Levi's body felt heavy as lead and paralyzed, when he tried to mutter to himself words of "oh, this brat is fucking with me, huh?" all that came out were the gags and chokes of his melancholy.

Why, does this have to happen to me?! Am I becoming soft again? I can't believe this is happening to me, how do you stop this? Urgh, I hate this growing feeling… ha… could it be that… nah… I need to snap out of this… this won't be good for me. Focus Levi… forget about that person… no good comes from feelings… A heart… I need a heart…


End file.
